


Soft Hugs

by ko_drabbles



Series: KyoKao [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positivity, Boys in Skirts, Chubby Kyouya, Disordered Eating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Family Issues, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lace, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOU'LL HAVE TO RIP THE HEADCANON OF KYOYA LIKING SKIRTS AND DRESSES FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_drabbles/pseuds/ko_drabbles
Summary: Kaoru loves every inch of Kyouya





	1. Sleep

His boyfriend finally went to bed at a decent time; the miracles of all miracles had happened. Of course, he’d only gotten a couple hours sleep the night before, and he collapsed more than fell asleep, but a victory was a victory and that’s all that mattered.

The only problem was, as often was the way with these things, now he couldn’t sleep.

Well, it wasn’t exactly a problem.

Kaoru’s eyes wandered over the sleeping boy’s form, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers due to their… familiarity. The slight pouch of Kyouya’s stomach could be seen over the waistband; the comfortable warmth that Kaoru loved to cuddle into, especially on cold days. A few stretch marks barely poked above the black fabric, and Kaoru lightly ran his fingertips over the red lines; natural lightning bolts tattoos, he’d joked before.

He likened Kyouya to a flower; the veins and lines and small imperfections only made him more beautiful. Besides, he had stretch marks himself from where he’d gained muscle from gym classes; who didn’t have some?

He ran his hand down Kyouya’s soft sides, doing his best to avoid waking the other.

Kyouya’s hips were chubby, as were his thighs, and honestly made him look adorable. He loved looking at his boyfriend’s full figure as they danced to cheesy pop songs on the radio, laughing like idiots as they let their hair down and lip synced. He loved gripping onto those sweet hips as he made love to Kyouya, trailing his hands down supple thighs as their gasps of pleasure mingled.

There were stretch marks there too, and they were perfect against porcelain skin.

Kaoru just supposed he loved every bit of Kyouya. From head to toe, intelligence to personality.

“Kaoru…” Kyouya muttered as he stirred, “Wha’s the m’tter…”

“Shh, go back to sleep,” The red head whispered, “You need it.”

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him on to Kyouya’s pudgy stomach. “Wanna cuddle,” The half asleep boy murmured, showing no sign of letting go as he hugged Kaoru to his chest.

As Kyouya fell asleep once more, Kaoru chuckled quietly before kissing his temple. “I love you,” He smiled, before settling down on Kyouya’s chest, counting the other’s breath as he, also, began to fall asleep.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru borrows Kyoya’s sweaters. They drown him a little bit, but he loves every minute of it; more material means more of Kyoya’s smell and this is A+ acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda strayed from the prompt, but I like it, so here you go :)
> 
> I also mention past depression and disordered eating on Kyoya's part.

Kyouya sighed as he got in through the door of his and Kaoru’s flat, shucking off his coat and resisting the urge to just flop on the hallway carpet. Honestly, business meetings could be repetitive and boring by themselves, let alone with his father involved. Going over everything, making sure it was all perfect; Kyouya was a perfectionist, he understood, but he’d just wanted to get the hell out of there. After a trying day of work, he just wanted to get out of his suit and into one of his comfy jumpers.

However, he was noticing something odd about that...

“Again, Kaoru?” He questioned, seeing the other curled up on the sofa, wearing nothing but his purple boxers and one of Kyouya’s own jumpers, “You have your own clothes, you know.”

Kyouya had to admit, he didn’t hate the sight. He _really_ didn’t hate it. However, he didn’t understand why Kaoru wanted to swaddle himself in something that had already been worn. Not much, only once, but still. He wouldn’t deny that there was something so… _satisfying_ about knowing Kaoru was wearing something with his scent, an almost primal sort of marking; Kaoru was _his_.

Alright, perhaps he could see the appeal. Still, it wasn’t like he’d be stealing parts of Kaoru’s wardrobe; everything would be a bit too snug for his tastes, anyway.

“What can I say?” Kaoru grinned up at him, “It smells like you, and it feels… comforting. Wearing oversized clothing. Makes me feel a little less lonely while you’re off concurring the business world. How was _father dearest_?”

Kyouya grimaced, settling down next to Kaoru and letting the other boy put his head in his lap with a happy murmur. “Well… he was himself,” He summaries, rather eloquently, “You know what he’s like. He also wanted me to get lunch with him; to _catch up_ , I suppose. I just wish he’d made an effort while I was younger, it just feels… _strange_ now.”

Kaoru hummed, gazing up at him through his too-long fringe. “He wants a closer relationship with you,” He stated, “I understand how that hurts, with everything that happened when you were a kid, but… He’s trying. Maybe you could meet him halfway; you don’t want to regret not giving him a chance one day…”

“Can we not… talk about this tonight,” Kyouya asked, taking off his glasses, “I just want to spend some time relaxing with my hot boyfriend, and not think about these things for a little while. It was enough seeing him raise an eyebrow at what I had for lunch, without revisiting the times where I had a bread roll whenever I sat at the table and called it at that.”

Kaoru nodded. “Well, I also want to spend some time with my hot boyfriend, so I guess we’re on the same page,” He chuckled, leaning up to press his lips against Kyouya’s when he heard his love’s stomach rumble.

He frowned, a hint of suspicion crossing his mind before asking what needed to be asked.

“Honey… How much did you eat at lunch?” He inquired, and Kyouya turned away, “You can tell me… I just want to know.”

“A few bites of my sandwich…” Kyouya confessed, quietly, and Kaoru hugged him, “It just… Some bad memories got brought up, and I started feeling nauseous again.”

“That’s probably why he gave you a look, then,” Kaoru pointed out, “That, and having something quick like a sandwich is basically telling him to fuck off. Usually, for a catch up after meetings like that, you have something more substantial.”

“Oh wow, I wonder why,” Kyouya drawled, “Really Kaoru, let’s just cuddle tonight. You look so cute, all wrapped up in my clothes.”

“And I thought you were annoyed," Kaoru grinned, planting a kiss on his lips before getting up, "We're having dinner first, especially if you barely ate lunch."

"Like that's going to do much harm -" Kyouya began, before Kaoru gave him a look over his shoulder.

"Enough of that, I've got to make sure my man is healthy," He smirked, "Any argument, and I'll get you over my knee and make that fantastic ass of yours bright red."

Kyouya chuckled, watching his dearest duck into the kitchen. It was so sickeningly domestic, really; listening to the clatters of pots, pans and crockery as Kaoru went to make something for the both of them, face dusted pink from the comment and a soft, warm smile on his face. This was the life.

"Was that a promise?"


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Kyoya needs a break once in a while, and Kaoru's more than happy to spoil him with whatever his heart desires. Ice cream's nice, but soft touches and kisses are even better.

Kaoru had grown to love summer.

As a teen, he always found them too hot, too sticky, and too humid; his hair frizzing and looking more than a little ridiculous, especially with how vivid its colour was. Like it was some sort of clown wig. He'd liked the sun, of course, and the beach; he'd run into the water as if it called to him, the sun baking his pale skin a slightly tender red despite wearing sunscreen, freckles splaying across every inch of pale flesh they could reach.

Summer was fun, but it had its drawbacks then. Like the worry when he saw that Kyoya was still wearing long sleeves, because he was skinny and cold. He could see the other boy's thigh gap all too easily as well, even if those boardshorts did try and hide them.

That wasn't much of an issue anymore, Kaoru reflected, staring at his husband with red cheeks that had nothing to do with sunburn. Kyoya was a lot more comfortable in his own skin, and own identity, these days; taking over the company had actually done his self-confidence a world of good, and he was a lot healthier, too.

That cute little skirt. The black, lacy bandelettes circling those soft thighs, with those sweet bows. It wasn't helping that Kyoya was lounging comfortably beside him, his tongue lapping at the vanilla ice cream they'd bought, Kaoru's own melting and slipping over his fingers.

Kyoya turned, finally noticing the look Kaoru had on his face, smirked mischieviously. His tongue glided over the soft, creamy swirl once more, an expression Kaoru knew too well from other things across his features. He even let out a shameless moan, eyelashes fluttering. God, that was so hot it had to be illegal.

Kyoya pulled away, melting cream at the corner of his mouth, and Kaoru brought his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide his not so little problem. “You’re so cruel,” He pouted, Kyoya’s laughter so beautifully melodic that it almost melted his faux-irritation, “If you don’t stop, I’m going to have to punish you, beautiful ~”

Now it was Kyoya's plush cheeks that were flushed so pleasantly pink. Kaoru poked his husband's cheek gently, playfully, feeling all of those squirmy, happy feelings he got when his husband was just so cute. Kyoya had always had a soft face and squishy cheeks, even when he was thin, but it was just so precious. He looked so cute, it was almost overwhelming.

Kaoru didn't pounce on him, not quite yet; he didn't want to knock Kyoya's ice cream out of his hand and onto the ground, after all. Instead, he leaned against his partner, eyes straying down on the sweet, pale pink cropped top he'd got for him. To combat the heat of the summer, of course; nothing to do with how sexy his husband looked.

“Oh, really?” Kyoya flirted right back, and Kaoru only nuzzled into his soft, warm frame more at the sight of those lashes batting against those adorable mochi cheeks, “What if I enjoy it?”

Kaoru smiled, leaning in and licking the small smear of cream on Kyoya's lips, before pressing them together. Kyoya hummed into the kiss, shifting onto his knees, facing him rather than positioned in that dignified pose. Kaoru's hands roamed for a moment, feeling up Kyoya's chubby thighs and slipping under the skirt, more than happy to feel just how soft and smooth his husband's skin was. It was only interrupted by the small bumps of stretchmarks, and he honestly felt the urge to push Kyoya to the ground then and there, ice cream laying forgotten in the sand.

Still, sand getting in certain places was just plain uncomfortable, and it wasn't like he had condoms and lube in their bag. Spit was an option, but it'd be much more pleasant in their little seaside apartment.

“Eat your ice cream before I ravage you right here and now,” Kaoru jokingly warned, hand still up Kyoya’s skirt, rubbing over his hip with his thumb before sitting back a little and begrudgingly removing his hand.

“I could be eating something else, but whatever,” Kyoya shrugged, going back to his ice cream. It was mainly quiet on the private beach, just the sound of the ocean waves rolling over each other, a slight breeze weaving through the fragrant summer air. This was nice, laying on the warm sand with the love of his life.

 _Very nice indeed_ , He thought as he watched Kyoya stand and go to throw away his napkin, his hips swaying and the skirt flaring up just a little, showing him a hint of white lace underwear. Hopefully, they wouldn’t get noise complaints this time…

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more stuff where Kyouya's chubby, but idk. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to comment below ^^


End file.
